


Avengers - Supernatural: Crossover Idea

by Aiden4Eyes



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra (Marvel), Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Protectiveness, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden4Eyes/pseuds/Aiden4Eyes
Summary: An idea for a story I'm trying to write, don't know when I'll get round to it but ill post all my ideas here to remember them.(Rough Draft)And remember, I'm terrible at updating.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 10





	Avengers - Supernatural: Crossover Idea

• While Dean is in hell, Sam finds, saves and takes Bucky back to the bunker, lots  
of comfort, Avengers/Supernatural crossover. Basically comfort Sam/Bucky.  
Since both have so much baggage, they help each other through it.  
Sam when Dean is in hell, Bucky when he fell off the ship with Steve Rogers.  
Bucky is gradually getting his memory back and Sam dealing with being in hell and being possessed.  
Sam finds Bucky passed out and injured in the woods near the bunker, after the normal monster checks, he brings him back to the bunker and bandages his wounds, placing Bucky in one of the larger spare rooms. Lots of initial hostility, some angst and fluff, then lots of comfort.  
The timelines are all crossed up but i don’t care.

When Bucky wakes up, he doesn’t remember much, a stranger is giving him food and helping with injuries, he’s initially hostile then opens up about Hydra, Sam and Bucky get along well.  
Bucky attacks Sam then passes out on top of him from blood loss and dehydration. Sam carries him back to the bunker where he treats Bucky’s wounds.  
When Bucky wakes up, Sam introduces himself and gives him a lot of space, basically giving him half the bunker to move around in. Sam and Bucky gradually begin to trust each other and become friends, talking about their past as Bucky starts remembering stuff.

Hydra scopes out the area where Sam found Bucky but doesn't find the bunker, nothing can get in the bunker. Sam gets injured when Hydra ‘asks’ where Bucky is and Bucky saves Sam, locking them both in the bunker.

Draft 1  
Sam ran down the woodland track, the large river to his left and a fairly large wood to his right, a glimmer of metal caught his eye as he rounded the track. Sam slowed to a walk, catching his breath as he pushed through the undergrowth, emerging into a small clearing next to the river. A man was lying half in, half out of the river, he had long hair and several visible cuts on his face and neck.  
Sam approached cautiously, firstly checking the man’s pulse, a steady heartbeat, he was alive, and badly hurt, Sam made a quick check with his silver knife, Holy Water and salt.  
Sam could see a large blood stain across the man’s chest and another down his leg, they looked like gunshots, he also had a metal arm.  
Sam took off his over shirt, tying it around the man’s chest and putting both arms round the guys upper chest, pulling the man up into a sitting position. Sam shifted so he could pull the unconscious man to his feet, Sam managed to get the guy drooped over his back, picking him up in a kind of piggy back.

Getting back to the bunker was hard with an unconscious man draped over his back, stumbling along the path and fiddling with the bunkers door, swaying down the stairs and eventually collapsing onto one of the bunkers many spare beds.  
Sam stripped the many layers of protective clothing the guy had on and put most of the weapons he found on the bed side table.  
Sam was impressed by the array of knives and several hand guns he found as he was cleaning the guy's wounds, removing the bullets and bandaging his chest, left arm and leg.

Sam knew he wasn’t a hunter, he didn’t have any silver, salt or flasks of water, the gunshot wounds suggested it was humans he was fighting.  
Sam didn’t know when he would wake up, but he knew that when he did, he would freak out, so Sam gave him some clean clothes, some soap for the shower, a sandwich, 3 apples and several bottles of water.  
After that was taken care of, Sam made sure all the bunkers defenses were ok, he made sure to lock the door. Who knows who this guy is and who’s after him, better safe than sorry. In this case, very safe.  
Checking on the stranger one last time, Sam shut the door quietly, heading for the library to read through some of the books he found in one of the Men of Letters storage rooms.

Bucky woke up surprisingly well, no immediate pain from his gunshot wounds, maybe he was in shock, there was something soft beneath him, wait.  
Bucky opened his eyes, a grey, nondescript, ceiling and soft lamp light. He shot up, bandages on his chest making it hard to move quickly.  
Where was he? Where was Hydra? Who was that man on the ship? Why was he here? What happened after he fell? Was there anyone else here?  
Bucky stood up and pulled on the clothes, he went to the door (Locked and wouldn’t budge). He looked around the room, it was very plain, one side table next to the single bed and an attached bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet.

No hidden cameras or hearing devised, no tech whatsoever, someone had left water on the table, Bucky was extremely thirsty but he checked for needle punctures or other signs of poisoning, none.  
Bucky downed two bottles before he noticed the apples and sandwich, he wolfed down the sandwich and 1 apple.  
Bucky sat back down on the bed, he had no idea where he was, he had no weapons and for now, had no way of escaping his cell. He was sure it wasn’t Hydra, so he could only wait to meet his capture.

Sam checked the clock, it had been several hours since he had last checked the man in the spare room, it was about 3:00am and Sam had been up for about 10 hours since finding the man by the river.  
Sam shut his fourth book of the night and stood slowly, making his way down the hall, Sam heard shuffling, so he was awake. Sam knocked on the door several times, unlocking the door.  
Bucky paced across the small room, there was no clock in the room so he had only a rough idea of how long he had been awake, a few hours at most.  
Bucky's head shot up, footsteps outside the door, Bucky backed up, he had no idea what to expect.  
Someone knocked on the door, knocked. Bucky paused, the sound of the lock turning alerting him to his captures entry.  
Sam opened the door slowly, eyes scanning the room for the stranger, the man in question was against the far wall. Sam hadn’t realized until he stood up, the man was huge, all muscles and scars and long black hair. Staring at his warily, waiting for his next move.  
Sam raised his hands in a gesture of peace, taking one step into the small room.  
“Hey, My name is Sam, do you need any painkillers? I patched up your wounds, I’m sure they’re painful, do you need any more water?”  
Bucky blinked, the man ‘Sam’ obviously wasn’t Hydra, either that or he was a very good actor. Tall, Long Hair, Jeans and several layers of plaid shirts hiding muscles, No visible weapons. Not military, Bounty hunter maybe, special agent?  
Bucky tensed, ready to spring as soon as the stranger made a move. But no, the man was just standing at the door, talking quietly, no obvious signs of violence, for now.  
“Where am I? Who are you? What organization do you work for? What do you want with me?”  
Sam blinked, a little stunned, the man was on edge, obviously well trained and ready to jump at the slightest move. He raised his hands again, talking slowly.  
“Hey, umm. I'm Sam."


End file.
